


Spontaneity

by dedicatedfollower467



Series: Pursuing Happiness [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: Tim's on patrol, Kon is feeling nostalgic, and it's a beautiful night to ask questions.





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like four years ago and never posted it, because it was supposed to be part of a longer series/continuity. But I figure, hey, I'll just do what I've done with literally all my other fics, post what I have, and if I feel inspired to come back to it later, I'll come back to it later. This fic should work as a standalone oneshot anyway!
> 
> (I haven't read a new Batman and/or Teen Titans comic in *literal years* so I have no clue if this is canon compliant or not but tbqh it's cape comics, canon basically doesn't exist. This fic takes place in a timeline where Tim and Kon have already been dating for three years, so they're also aged up a bit, anyway.)

Tim doesn’t move when Kon lands of the rooftop behind him, his presence a warm, familiar comfort at his back. When he sits down to dangle his feet off the edge and press his shoulder against Tim’s, Tim can’t help but smile. In the past few years, Kon has never failed to make him smile.

“What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” Tim says, nudging Conner playfully with his shoulder.

“Looking for my man,” Kon says. “You seen him around? He’s about five eight, eyes like the ocean, hair as soft as a kitten’s fur and the body of a greek god.”

“Sounds like a handsome guy,” Tim says. “I haven’t seen anyone matching that description lately.”

“What, haven’t you used a mirror yet today?”

Tim finally turns to look at him, still grinning, and Kon meets his eyes for a moment before moving to press an affectionate kiss against his cheek. He threads his fingers through Tim’s, hands palm to palm, and they look at each other for a long time.

“You doing anything tonight?” Kon says. “Other than flirting with mysterious nice boys who land behind you on rooftops?”

Tim shakes his head. “I was thinking of turning in early, actually,” he says. “The city’s been pretty quiet, and the rest of the bats have everything under control.”

“Come on a date with me?” says Kon, lightly squeezing his hand.

Tim laughs and squeezes back. “You should really plan these things more in advance,” he says. “What would you have done if I’d been busy?”

Kon shrugs. “Helped you patrol, if Batman had let me. Maybe I would’ve just flown into the stratosphere and watched you from a distance.”

Tim stands and Kon follows him, putting an arm around his waist and holding him close. Kon covers him in his TTK and goosebumps appear on Tim’s arms. They’re the good kind of goosebumps, though - the warm sensation feels like being wrapped up in a huge blanket.

As they take off, Tim presses himself more firmly against Kon’s chest. “Seriously, though,” he says. “What brought this on? You’re usually better about planning things out.”

“I got a hankering,” Kon says. “I missed you.”

“We literally went on a date two days ago.”

“Well, maybe two days is too long to go without seeing you.”

Tim shakes his head and laughs, not bothering to point out that they talk every night over video chat. If he’s perfectly honest with himself, he had been missing Kon a little bit, too.

Tim informs Oracle that he’s taking the night off (a knowing “Have fun!” ends their conversation) and then Kon starts to fly with purpose. It takes Tim a moment to realize where they’re going, but when he does, he smiles.

“Mount Justice?” Tim says. “Feeling a little nostalgic, are we?”

“Well, I was actually planning on a mountain just _next _to Mount Justice. But yeah, I am, a little bit.”

Tim’s smile slips a little. There’s something tight and nervous in Kon’s voice, and he’s started to realize that his body language has become tense and rigid. Usually on their dates - even their impromptu ones - Kon is more relaxed, loose. Happy and comfortable around Tim. It’s been a long time since Tim’s seen Kon act like this - since before they started dating.

“Kon?” Tim says. “Is something wrong?”

When Kon flashes Tim a smile, it’s genuine. Nervous, but genuine. “Nah. I just. Well. I’m just thinking about stuff.”

“All right.”

They land down exactly where Kon said they would - on a small mountain next to Mount Justice. The view is gorgeous, and the cool night air is brisk and invigorating. Kon’s hand lingers at his hip for a long moment, and they stare out at the mountain and the stars.

“It’s beautiful,” Tim says, taking off his mask.

“Yeah, you are,” Kon says, and that’s when Tim realizes Kon’s been staring at _him _the whole time, not the stars.

He pushes Kon, and the man doesn’t even pretend to move back. “You _sap_,” Tim says, “You are a walking cliche, you know that? It’s ridiculous. I’m embarrassed to be seen in public with you.”

Kon’s smile has that hint of nervousness to it again. “I prefer to think of it as ‘old-fashioned,’” he says, letting Tim go and stepping back a bit.

Then he gets down on one knee.

Suddenly, Tim can’t breathe.

“Did you realize that two weeks from now will be our three-year anniversary?” Kon says, looking up into Tim’s face with eyes that twitch with nervousness but remain wide and sincere. His voice shakes a little. “I thought about waiting until then for this. _Been _thinking about this for weeks. And this isn’t exactly how I wanted to do it, and you deserve something more, something better-planned, but I don’t want to wait on this anymore.”

Tim takes in a shuddering breath, but Kon isn’t finished.

“I didn’t get you a ring. Because you linked me to that article about engagement rings being a huge scam. Also, it would be a gigantic hazard in the superhero business, especially for you. So I don’t have anything physical to give you, or anything, really.

“I know this is bad timing and we haven’t really talked about it much, but I’ve known you my entire life, and I feel like I’ve loved you almost as long. I hate the time we spend apart, and I always feel like myself with you, Tim. Like I can count on you to trust me, and have my back, and never judge me for who or what I am. You’re my best friend and the love of my life.

“So now I’m asking - will you marry me?”

Tim didn’t even realize that one of his hands has found its way to his chest, while the other reached up to cover his mouth. He feels like his heart is pounding, faster than when he fights, faster than falling from a tall building without a line. It’s almost like something has broken loose inside of his soul. His eyes feel full.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Oh my god, Kon.”

Kon surges up to him as Tim dives down, and their mouths meet in a kiss that is messy and breathless. Tim feels Kon’s arms wrap around him, supporting him as he sinks to his knees, and he gasps against Kon’s cheek. The tears are running down his cheeks down, and Kon’s TTK envelops him.

“I love you,” Tim whispers into Kon’s ear. “God, I love you so much, Kon.”

“I love you, too,” Kon says, and his voice is choked with tears and laughter.

They end the kiss, still holding each other, and Tim stares into Kon’s overjoyed face. Then he laughs, his shoulders shaking.

“What?” Kon says, grinning and half-laughing himself.

“You are _ridiculous_,” Tim says. “You could have planned that so much better. Old-fashioned my _ass_. We’re still in costume, you gigantic _dork_.”

“Hey, you should be grateful I didn’t ask Batman for his blessing first,” Kon says. Tim dissolves into laughter and rests his forehead against Kon’s shoulder.

“You’re _ridiculous_,” Tim repeats.


End file.
